


Valentine Drabble

by FanmixCereal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, im the first to the lafayette aaron and peggy ship (I think), yeah im the only one who wrote with this pairing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal





	

Aaron woke up slowly, similar to the calm pulling in of tide. He attempted to get up, only to be stopped by clusters of long and puffy. He groaned at the strange textures he felt on his tongue. "Dang, I think I got some in my mouth." He thought to himself.

“Margarita, Gilbert, please wake up” He heard no response from either of them; Aaron knew from the time they’ve all been together that they both snore, so they must be playing that game. He sighed, thinking about what he has to do. He turned his right (where Lafayette was) and kissed him on the lips, and immediately, he opened his eyes.

“I’ve been awoken by true love’s kiss.” The Frenchman stated looking lovingly into Burr’s eyes. The other man simply rolled his eyes.  
“You two do this every other morning… Margarita, please get up.” Aaron begged, carefully shaking her shoulder.

“Err… Only by… true love’s kiss… may I be awoken…” Peggy responded, groaning as if she was in a deep slumber. Sighing, Aaron did what she asked; as he did so, her eyelids opened, revealing bright chocolate brown eyes. 

“I’m awake! Thank you, Aaron! My love, my sweet, adorable…”

“Can we please got on with the day?” Aaron asked exasperated, a blush visible on his face. Peggy and Lafayette both looked at each other before nodding. Soon after, Aaron found himself again trapped in their embrace. 

“No.” The two said simultaneously before they each kissed on side of his face. Burr, although he tried to, couldn’t get up. He grumbled before relaxing into their grip. No matter how many times they do this, he always enjoy it. Not that he'll tell them that.


End file.
